Of Snow, Ice and Fire
by Crimzonslashez
Summary: Satoshi and Risa get snowed in and they can't seem to find away out. They discover Daisuke trapped within the same building. Will this turn into a confuzing Love triangle? T-For Safty Reasons and The occansional cussing
1. The Snow Falls

A small bored sigh left Satoshi's lips as he looked around. The teachers was supposedly explaining some difficult equation, It didn't matter to him all the problems were pretty easy. Its was the last period of the day and the snow was falling gently outside. He sighed again his eyes wondering off into the vast field of ice and snow that lay outside. He smiled a small vacant smile. The school bell rang.

"now class don't forget Pg 345 problems 1-45" The teacher tried to yell above the ruckus of the class gathering there stuff and leaving.

"Hmmm, whatever I already finished it" He said under his voice.

"Satoshi," The teacher called over to him "Could you do me a favor? I was supposed to help Risa with her math but I have to leave on important business. Could you please take over?"

"But Sir I have to meet with the-" He was cut off my Risa

"The meeting was canceled" Risa said interrupting Satoshi

"Alright Then" He said with somewhat of a sigh "I'll help."

She nodded silently and sat down next to him.

.> .> .>

Satoshi looked up at the clock 6:30. "Risa I think we can continue on this subject tomorrow for now I have to go. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Risa nodded slowly with a slight blush. "Sure, if it's not to much trouble"

"No it's Fine" He said with a small smile

"Okay" Risa said getting up and putting her stuff away.

Satoshi stood up and waited for Risa. When she was ready he opened the hall and walked down the hall with her. He glanced at her and smiled wearily. Risa looked up just missing his smile. They got to the door. Risa went to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me help you" Satoshi grabbing the door and pushing as hard as he could. The door refused to move. Satoshi looked out side through the iced over window. "It's no use, we're snowed in"

Satoshi sighed and leaned against the door slowly slipping to the floor he put his hand on his forehead and sighed. '_if she wasn't here I could easily get out, but I wouldn't want to leave Risa behind'_

_Satoshi, Why not ditch this girl she's just some stupid girl _Krad spoke in thought to Satoshi

'_I dunno, It just wouldn't feel right yah know' _Satoshi though silently

_Do I sense a small crush? _Krad said jokingly to Satoshi not suspecting an answer, well not a painless one anyways

'_Maybe, I'm not sure yet' _He thought again.

* * *

Please don't brutally murder me. This is my first D N Angel fic, IF I like it enough I might continue it. So until next time. 


	2. The Ice Melts

Satoshi looked up at Risa and smiled. "I don't have any ideas. Do you?"

She shook her head silently her long black hair shone beautifully under the light of the schools fluorescents. Satoshi noted this and remembered.

"We better hurry the turns the power of at 7:00 and it's-." He was cut of by the lights going out. He continued in a flat tone "7:00."

Risa sighed. Her heart was heavily disappointed, she was going to see dark steal again. "I guess that means we won't get to see dark"

Satoshi's eyes widened._ 'Daisuke' _He winced.

Risa looked at him and asked. "Is there something wrong? Well besides being stuck in school."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, really" He sighed _'yeah there is, I have to go see Dark. The police counts on me to be there. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

"Oh, I see" She said looking down at her feet. She sighed and sat down next to him her head on her knees. 'Do I, Do I like Satoshi? It's not like I could ever be with him though, He's much to popular.'

Satoshi glanced up again and looked at her, then as he turned forward he got up. He extended his hand. "We better look for a way out, It's no use staying here all night"

She smiled a bit and grabbed is hand. She got up slowly and looked at him, then at their hands. She blushed slightly and let go.

Satoshi smiled a bit, though it was a smile, it was barely noticeable. "maybe we should look up stairs for a ladder or some? I can go up there and you can stay down here"

Risa shook her head violently. "I'm not staying here in the dark alone" She said, really just wanting a reason to stay with Satoshi.

He sighed "Okay, I suppose, It's not wise to leave you alone" Satoshi said solemnly

Risa Glared at him "What do you mean not wise?"

Satoshi spoke again "Meant nothing against you, it's just who knows who or what is in here."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet. She felt foolish for doubting him.

They made their way down the hall. The school had an eerie feel to it, the halls barren, the lights shut of, and the single strand of dull but useful moonlight that highlight the school's 'precious' halls. Satoshi looked up and to his right. He sighed when he saw Risa looking a bit uneasy.

"Nothing to be afraid off" He said

"I'm NOT afraid" She said a bit angered.

He nodded. "I guess, if you say so miss Harada-san"

"Gah! And don't use my proper name, it makes m seem all formal and such" Risa said in angry voice again.

He nodded "Risa"

They arrived at the stairs. They went to climb them but at the top was a lone shadowy figure, the features unable to be acknowledged with such little amounts of the dull moonlight light.

* * *

Heh, my second chapter. It's cute i think. I guess this shall be a satrisa fic. And who is that mysterious figure? 


	3. The Flames Erupt

The shadows fiery eyes grew wide as the figure darted quickly away. Satoshi climbed the stairs quickly and looked down the hall. Nothing. Satoshi looked down at Risa and sighed. "Uh, Guess there's someone else in here," He looked a bit frightened "Should we look for them or the ladder?"

Risa looked up and ran to him, she felt scared at the stairs bottom of the stairs alone "I guess we should look for the ladder"

Satoshi nodded silently. He looked down the hall the figure ran down and turned to walk the other way. "The janitors closet is this way"

Risa nodded and followed him. She glanced back ever so often but she saw no one behind her. Satoshi noticed her uneasiness and smiled. "You'll be Fine" He said in a light airy voice that seemed quite unusual for Satoshi.

"Satoshi? Are you okay" She questioned him feeling a bit uneasy by Satoshi's turn of character.

"Yea," He said his voice still seemed unusual and kind of creepy really. He turned the corner and saw the janitors closet. "We're here"

He fumbled with the door knob and opened it slowly looking around, Risa followed him in slowly her hands glazed over the shelves looking for a ladder or flash light of some sort. Satoshi also looked on the shelves on the opposite side. They both searched the corners and began feeling down the last side. Satoshi's hand gently found Risa's. He blushed a bit and recoiled.

"Sorry Risa, No ladder or flashlight" He said "we're stuck" He sighed heavily.

"Argg," She grumbled under her breath "What next?"

"I suppose we wait till morning, there's nothing we can do wait-" Satoshi reached into his backpack, He Dialed Daisuke's Cell Number.

"Hello?" The feminine voice on the other side answered.

"Sorry I must I have the wrong number, is this 555-3478?" Satoshi asked

"Yes it is, Are you looking for Daisuke? This is his mom, He apparently isn't here, I haven't seen him all night may I take a message?"

"Uh no it's Fine" He hung up.

"Shit," He muttered lowly to himself," but it's well after 9 he should be home"

Risa Sighed and glanced outside noticing a voice outside, she listened intently and motioned for Satoshi to cease his mumblings. The voice outside seemed oddly familiar.

"Moms Going to kill me, Between getting snowed in and not being able to get to the Museum, I'm dead" The figure seemed clearer in the moonlight, The bright red hair and red eyes made it obvious that is was Daisuke.

Risa got to her feet and stumbled over to him, Satoshi followed reluctantly.

Daisuke smiled and scratched the back of his head "I suppose you want to know why I'm here well- wait why are you here? Satoshi?"

Satoshi and Risa explained everything, The Teachers leaving, the snowed in part, and the lack of flashlight s and ladders. Satoshi and Daisuke sighed, knowing they could get out with help of their counter parts…if Risa wasn't there…Plus the windows where to small anyways.

.>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>. .>

Heh,sorry fir the lag in the next chapter, i know it's not long but it's a chapter.' Well untill next time, later


End file.
